


Tears of a maiden

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, F/M, Hope, Sacrifice, Sad Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: I wrote this because if I wished the writers gave Aoi zaizen/ Blue maiden a emotional scene at  Haru's death.   So I wrote this .  Warning : you might cry    Take place in episode 85 .     Sorry for errors in this story. I  don't own vrains.     If you could review this fanfic for a feedback, I would thankful for it. It's up to you if you find their bond just  Platonic or something else.
Relationships: Haru & Zaizen Aoi





	Tears of a maiden

16 year old Aoi zaizen as Blue maiden watched Haru's lifepoints hit zero and started dying. Blue maiden went towards Haru and screamed " Don't die on me, Haru! Haru, please survive ! I need you!" with tears in her eyes.", Aqua said with a sad face " we can't save him. ". Blue maiden said with tears " their must be a way.". Haru said in a injured voice " I'm not going to make it. I'm gonna die. I am sorry for this chaos.". Blue maiden said in tears " I'm not worry about that . I just want you to live!" Haru said with a weak voice witht ears "Just promise me that your team will stop Lightning's.". Blue maiden said with tears " I promise!". Haru said weakly " I don't have the power to set Jin or Miyu or Blood shepherd free. But I have enough power to create new cards for you, five but I will die faster". Blue maiden said " you don't have to do it" with tears in her eyes. Haru used the rest of his data he had left to create cards for playmaker's team. Blue maiden saw the 5 cards Haru used his data to make. " Good bye, Blue maiden or known as Aoi zaizen" as he give her a chaste kiss on her check. Blue maiden said in tears " good bye, Haru" as she kissed his forehead. Then Haru was gone . Haru died in Blue maiden's arms.

Blue maiden screamed while in tears " Haru!". Her scream was so loud even the human world could feel it. Aqua said with a sad tone "I know you are sad, Blue maiden. Haru gave you those cards to you to give them to your friends because you are his hope. ". Blue maiden said in tears " you are right, Aqua". Playmaker , Revolver, soulburner and spectre said " what happened, Blue maiden?". Blue maiden had tears in her eyes " Haru used rest of his data to create cards to help stop Lightning's faction after he was defeated my me. He is...". Soulburner said " we got the point. Blue maiden said with tears " He gave me 5 cards meaning 1 each for us.". Blue maiden handed Spectre his card Haru made for him. It was Sunvine Cross Breed. Spectre said " This card will help me.". Soulburner said " what card did he make for me?". Blue maiden handed Salamangreat Spinny to soulburner. Soulburner said " This card is very useful for me.". Blue maiden walk towards Revolver and said " here is your card" in tears. she gave Revolver his card. Revolver said "It's a classic card." as he looked at the Mind Crush card. She walk towards playmaker and give him his card. Playmaker said " this card will help me and I know it." while looking at the Cynet Codec card he was given.

Blue maiden looked at the card she was given to use by Haru. Her card was Marincess Crown Tail. Blue maiden said with tears " Haru, your deed will not be in vain, I will always care about you and love you.".


End file.
